Inuzuka tragedies: One By One
by KougaAndKagomeForever
Summary: Kiba and Hinata have a mission. Good for them huh? Not when Naruto's tagging along, and Kiba's mom is there to stir the pot! What will happen to the triangle of love...? KibaxHina NaruxHina HanaxOC
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone, this is K&K I was reading a fanfic, and I found that this person was doing exactly the same thing I was doing, making a fanfic, not finishing it, and updating… after months… So, I've decided to make my dream a reality with words, have fun and r&r.

How could she do that to me? Doesn't she know all I've done for her? Were my feelings just something she could ignore?

"Naruto-Kun!' Hinata squealed happily, as Naruto dipped her and kissed her, counting from the day he saw Naruto steal her first kiss, that was… what? 35? Kiba sighed, Shino seemed to be enjoying his milkshake, frosty beverages were always enjoyed when watching something interesting, Shino had the most interesting things happening now. Naruto And Hinata were having a wonderful date just a few tables away, the two could not have been happier. While at the same table, Shino watched Kiba twist and turn in his seat to see what the two were doing, growl venomous death threats, and complain about how they were blinded by they're passion.

"So you think they have passion?" Shino finally interrupted Kiba's death glares, and streams of cursing. "What! Haven't you heard what I said? They won't last! They're blinded by they're lust!" Shino sighed, "Yeah, well, Lust is a completely different thing from passion, Kiba, just relax, if you really think that they wont last, then just wait, and if you really feel threatened by Naruto, then, kill him." Shino said getting pretty annoyed with Kiba's constant whining.

Kiba Blanched "Shino, your not supposed to agree with me, your supposed to be my anchor man! I can't be kicked out of Konoha over stupid Naruto!" Shino sighed. "I was joking…" Kiba blanched yet again, Shino was… joking? This was clearly a sign that Kiba was annoying Shino, and was about to have all hell break loose if he didn't stop.

"Okay… jeez, but, what am I supposed to do if I can't kill Naruto? Hinata has loved this guy since the academy…. Do you know how long that is?" Kiba asked exasperated. "Seven years…" Shino took another long slurp out of the Shake, which was disturbing, since, Shino was using a very long bendy straw to drink it.(Kiba had planned on actually seeing Shino's mouth by offering to take him to eat, it wasn't working.) "We've been over this Kiba, you've been in love with Hinata since before Hinata saw Naruto…"

Kiba had a sad face on. "Shino, I don't think you understand! I fell In love with Hinata the moment she-" Shino cut him off. "The moment she asked to borrow your yellow crayon, and when she broke it, she started crying, you gave her another crayon, and she gave you a hug, love at first embrace." Shino said, emotionlessly, "Damnit, Kiba, this has to stop."

Kiba looked away and started grumbling. "Ahh! Kiba-Kun!-" Kiba looked up, his features suddenly brightened by the sound of Hinata's voice. "-Shino-Kun!" Kiba sighed, as Hinata got up from her table, bringing a grinning Naruto along with her. "Oh, Hinata, I didn't expect to find you here." Kiba said pleasantly, a dazzling smile on his face _" My ass… 'lets go eat something over on the other side of town, my treat!'" _Shino sighed, and took another long drink from his Frosty beverage.

"So, are you two together? I just want you to know I'm totally cool with it." Naruto chimed in, his hands clasped with Hinata's Kiba fell out of his chair, and Shino spit out the shake he had been drinking(Of course, no-one saw this because the Shake slithered down his trench coat, causing a feeling of cold slimy-ness before the Kaikichuu came out and finished the shake.)

"Kiba… I hope this isn't why you brought me here…" Shino said, making it very apparent that Kiba was the one who offered to take the other out. While at the same time securing his sexuality. "No, Gotdamnit!" Kiba said from the floor, quickly getting up. Hinata smiled. "Oh, well, there goes my Yaoi story!" Hinata joked… "…" Everyone stared at her trying to figure out if she was joking or not… "I'm Joking!" She reassured them, her face turning the shade of a tomato.

Naruto was the first to recover from the shock. "Right… well, Hinata, we'd better get back to our dinner- "NO!" Kiba interrupted quickly. "Please… Er… Stay with us." He said trying to sound like he wanted company, rather than keep an eye on Naruto and Hinata. "Yes, please." Shino chimed in. Kiba's face lighted up, he could have kissed Shino! "I'm afraid to be left alone with him, I can see his eyes…" Kiba fell off his chair for a second time. And received strange looks from Naruto and Kiba. "Gotdamnit Shino!" He shouted.

The rest of the evening continued With Kiba being talked to about how it was 'okay' to be gay, and even though Kiba found this annoying, and humiliating, it did give them a subject to talk about that was Non-NarutoxHinata Related, Plus, Hinata was so worried about Kiba, she didn't catch the 'I want to snog you' looks Naruto was sending every time the subject lapsed, and they had a possibility to get away.

K&K: Hello everyone, what the hell was with that Chapter? (I assure you, the rest of the chapters wont be as screwy… unless you want them to be…) Well, I found out that I may have a sorta KibaxShino ShinoxHinata and KibaxHinataxShino fetish… I think its VERY disturbing, thank god I don't write smut… What brought on this sudden KibaxShino pairing? Well… If you want to find out, read the following Paragraph, if not, please, review.

Okay, well, I am a Rper…(Role-Play-er) For those of you out there going:

-GUFFAW! LIFELESS MORON!-

Well, your right, I have no life, but I do have dignity, I am not a La Rp'er(Live-action) I am an anime internet Rper(Not sure if theres an acronym for that…) So, I don't dress up, I just type.

Basically, I type whats happening with a character under my control, as he interacts with his environment, setting, time, and other peoples rpc's(role-playing-character) I rp Shita, the son of Hana Inuzuka, an estranged widow, whos husband died before Shita was born, Shita had a secret crush on Hinata's daughter Lin(Played by Lita dracos) But this crush was nothing compared to the very big crush he got, after meeting Shei Aburame(Played by Blue Drake) Shino's neice. My damn plasma screen imagination, has been getting lots of SheixShita pictures off of somewhere I cant describe, then… it started getting shinoxKiba pics… this doesn't help, what with the poictures I find, and fanfictions I read… :Shudders: Well, anyway, I just felt like getting in a dose of KibaxShino, not that it's actually going to happen, I am planning on Shino's part in this fanfic to be considerable short in the sequal(Yes I plan to make a sequal) However, I plan for there to be much scheming on Kiba's part, and much misunderstandings on ShinoxKiba's parts.

JA 'NE!


	2. The Wolf

This is my fanfic, this is chapter two, because I need to save my work:

Areku: Hayou! R&R'ers! . Thank you for sending me reviews! It's because fo your reviews that made me actually write down what I was thinking of. Thank you everybody! And remember, KibaxHinata good .

Mokuba: Er.. R&R…?

Gir: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Aki: …. Areku does not own naruto… But he owns me! T.T

Kiba slouched in his chair, trying to act as though he couldn't hear the two very annoying people near him, who were talking incessantly about who was cuter. "You're the cutest Kunoichi in the village!" "you're the cutest Shinobi in the country!" "You're the sexiest Kunoichi ever to touch this earth…!" "You're the hottest Shinobi to ever-" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kiba commanded, watching his sister and her asshole boyfriend. Snuggled up together on the couch. Hana just blew a raspberry, and Toboe grinned at Kiba, before nestling his head into Hana's neck.

Lets clear some things up now:

Hana Inuzuka, became a veterinarian at the age of 18, became a ninja when she was 11

Kiba Inuzuka: became a ninja when he was 12.

Toboe Okazuka: Became a ninja at the age of 12, Met Hana inuzuka, & Kiba inuzuka at the age of 19.

Hana was taking Kiba on a mission, He had requested to be part of the special tracking team, and Hana was judging her little brother based on the mission. Thy're mission was to find a white fawn that had run away from the lord of the Antler country, and was supposed to bring it back to the lord, alive.

This normally would have been easy thing to do, but the lord of the Antler country had given them an exceedingly hard time, but because he had sent Konoha the mission a week after the deer disappeared, and considering that it was white, would be targeted by animals, and hunters for it's ability of standing out of the crowd. Kiba personally doubted that the Deer would be alive, but it was a mission, and he had to try and atleast find the body. There was a week's passage, and Kiba and Hana spent most of they're time searching for the deer, Kiba had even resorted to getting down on the dirt, and sniffing around, there was little traces of deer, and the ones he did find were wild, and not white. Eventually however, they stumbled upon the scent of Deer mixed with wolves… And humans.

Kiba realized now that possibly, the fawn had been captured, and was being taken somewhere else, by the smell of it, wolves were also tracking the poor deer, and whatever poacher that had been fool enough to steal the deer. As they followed the scent, they began to get more and more worried, they were heading down paths that were not on any maps they had, and they were nearing the border of the Antler country, and they knew that the village hidden in the waterfall was nearby, Kiba and Hana were hoping that whoever had stolen the deer was not a Shinobi. They stumbled upon a cave, the scent of wolf, deer, and human were closely mingled, And Kiba had determined that the shinobi had spent the night there, what he couldn't understand was why there was the scent of wolves all around the cave.

(Flash back

"Hana, lets rest up here, I don't think the whather is going to take kindly to us." Kiba commented, pointing up at the swiftly darkening sky, and the clouds that bode ill for any traveling. Hana nodded. And began to set up camp, while Kiba went off to gather wood, and possibly find some food, so they didn't waste any of they're provisions. Half an hour later, he headed back to the cave with an armful of berries, he looked up at the dark sky and felt a drop of rain hit his head. "Shit" He thought absently, picking up his pace to get to the cave, then he smelled something, something strong, the smell of deer, and wolves, the two scents mingled in two tracks, one of the wolf, and one of the deer. i"What the hell?"/i He wondered, following the tracks before they were washed out by the rain, then he realized with some horror, that the tracks were heading straight to the cave, Kiba knew Hana could handle a Wolf, but what of the Shinobi? Was he heading to th cave as well?

He dropped his armful of berries, and headed for the cave, going as fast as he could, he arrived at the cave frantic; "HANA!" He called seeing the glow of fire light., he calmed slightly, but he still ran over to her. He stopped, shocked. Hana was caressing a brown wolf, it had specks of bright red fur throughout it's body. In it's mouth was a leash, the tip of a leash, the kind that one usually hold onto... He followed the leash and found it connected to a white deer sleeping next to the fire peacefully. "Shh!" Hana said, making a motion with her finger, He could see now thatshe had been trying to tug the leash out of the wolf's mouth. The wolf woke up, and firmed it's grip on the leash, it growled venaciously at Kiba, getting up, apparently protecting Hana. "Shhh, relax... Relax..." She cooed, wrapping her arms around the wolf, who stopped growling, and licked Hana's nose. Kiba couldn't beleive this! She could have just killed the damn thing, and they would be on they're merry way home by tomorrow! She left the leash in the wolves mouth, it layed down to sleep.

Kiba couldn't beleive what was happening, he was about to ask hana why she was doing what she was doing. The Haimaru triplets barked loudly, making the wolfs head perk up. And cut off Kiba. "Kiba, might we talk outside?" She asked, as though the wolf were a patient, and she was a doctor.

Once the were out in the pouring rain Kiba had to ask the question: "Are you crazy?" He demanded, Hana rolled her eyes at her fourteen year old brother. "Are you an idiot?" She asked moodily, Kiba groaned. "Got damnit Hana! What is wrong with you?! That thing could have had rabies! You could have killed all of us!" He practically shouted, reffering to Akamaru and the Haimaru triplets.

"Whats wrong with me; is that your not thinking." She stated coldly, Kiba looked confused. "uThats/u the ninja..." She said looking back at the cave. "That stole the deer..." Kiba looked shocked. "What are we doing then...?!" He demanded, promptly grabbing a Kunai from his kunai holster at his leg. "Lets get rid of him...!" Hana stopped him, "We don't know what kind of ninja he is, he might be a jounin, in which case, I'll have trouble fighting him, and you just barely passed the Chuunin exams. I doubt that you've had enough experience fighting a Jounin by yourself..." Kiba scowled. "Were fine! We've got Akamaru, and the triplets!" He argued back, the rain was beginning to soak them, And Hana was wondering if the ninja didn't hear them. "Its exactly that kind of thinking that we have to deal with this difficulty... If possible get the ninja to revert to his true state... I doubt that he's planning on staying longer than until the rain ends..."

Kiba growled agrily, and put his Kunai back into the holster on his leg. "You better be right.." He growled, taking his seat opposite Hana, and the wolf, who promptly dropped his head into Hana's lap. If he thought he was fooling people, he was wrong, Kiba only felt uncomfortable, knowing that the boy had entered the cave, smelling Hana, and surely, after investigating they're possesions, knew that they were ninja. He had been unafraid...

(End flash back)

Now, he dearly wished Toboe had been not just Kiba's enemy, but his sisters as well, but apparently, that was not to be...

Vladimir: R&R people.

Aki: Please... He'll make me-

Gir: WEEE! Aki gets to play with meeee!

Aki: NOOOO!!! T.T

Areku: .; well, R&R please. Sorry for there not being much KibaxHina, but there will be more later. Also, I have to ask some people for permission to use they're characters.. .;

Sorry if it seems short ;.;

Ja Ne!


	3. The Decision

Toboe was the weirdest ninja Kiba had ever met, which was saying something since he knew… Naruto, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru… The list could go on, but let's stop there. Toboe was from Takigakure (village hidden in the waterfalls), Kiba didn't know all the details, but Toboe was from a clan in Takigakure that used canine's, and had a lot of prestige. However, the clan had been becoming weaker and weaker, the members of the clan becoming fewer and fewer. Hana dating Toboe was probably convenient to Takigakure, since they immediately sent Konohagakure a message, asking for Toboe to romance Hana, which deeply irked Kiba. As he recalls, the Takikage decided to make the couple an alliance.

'Allow the two to remain together, and Konoha and Takigakure can relax in alliance, let the bond between our ninja grow, and our countries bond will grow as well.'

Kiba couldn't believe that Tsunade Hokage-sama had even allowed this! But after learning that Hana had beseeched her herself, to accept the proposal, Kiba could see why. Tsunade had good morals, she put her work as a ninja before her emotions, but whenever it was possible, she allowed her emotions to mix in. He couldn't help but smile at the new Hokage, she had thought about Akamaru when he had been contaminated by a foreign Shinobi bacterium, and attacked Konoha Shinobi. She could have immediately ordered the elimination of Akamaru, but she had thought ahead, and thought about his feelings for Akamaru, and had called Hana instead to save Akamaru. Since that day, he had felt a closer bond to Akamaru, the Hokage, and his sister.

Toboe had a Kekkai Genkai that was… unusual. One would think that a clan with such a weak Kekkai Genkai would be weak, but by the end of his mission with Hana, one year ago, he found it had its uses…. You see, Toboe could turn into a wolf, his whole clan could, coupled with being a wolf, he could smell better than a regular person, his teeth had sharp canines, just like Kiba's, and his hearing was better than a normal human. At first glance, it would seem that Toboe was a long lost descendant of the Inuzuka clan, Kiba had even brought this up with him,(Back when he didn't despise him as much as he does now), only to get a laughing Toboe, who shook his head, he had this smirk, and his eyes glinted, implying that he knew something Kiba didn't.

Still, the facts were, Toboe seemed to be genetically superior to Kiba, and his family, so, naturally Kiba didn't like this, since when he thought about it, he was genetically in a class lower than him. One that made Kiba understand Neji a bit more.

"What do you look so sour about?" Hana asked, bringing Kiba to his senses. Kiba looked up, surprised to see his sister not trying to challenge her boyfriend to a match of tongue-wrestling. She was cradling her boyfriends head to her chest, where he seemed to be at peace, and couldn't seem to think of a better place to lay his head,(Kiba couldn't believe how willing his sister was willing to let that guy just lay on her… Even in public!) All the same, he opened his eyes when he heard Hana begin to speak with Kiba. The bastard, he may not have been trying, but to Kiba, it looked a whole lot like he was smirking, his eyes had an oval shape to them, similar to his in Shikakyu form, but his eyes seemed to be scheming, where as he usually looked angry. "I'm just remembering the first time we met Toboe…" He said as venomous as he could, making Hana smile and look down at her boyfriend. "And you instantly put on that act of hurting your foot…. Course you weren't hurt anywhere…"

Hana wasn't talking to Kiba anymore; she was looking down at her boyfriend, who had turned to stare up at her face. He smiled and kissed her, ensuing a short battle of tongues. Kiba sighed; maybe he shouldn't talk anymore… Since it seemed whenever he talked, they'd start making out… Although they seemed to be making out whenever they had a chance… "And we should have killed him right then and there! From now on, whenever we meet something that could be a ninja, we kill it! Look what this one has done to you!" Toboe whimpered as Hana unglued herself from him to stare at Kiba scandalized, "Really Kiba! What has made you so bitter?!" "Lack of sex…" "What?!" Kiba sighed, "Nothing… Just keep on making out with your girlfriend over there," Toboe might have narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but Kiba ignored him, "I'm sure you'll get him to cut his hair eventually…" Toboe's hair framed his face quite femininely, of which Kiba did not stop making fun of him, Toboe's hair was short on the back, but long in the front, to add to this, his hair stuck up at odd angles naturally, but somehow this just made him seem like he had his own style, and when the sun hit his hair it looked like he had red highlights in his light brown hair.

Inuzuka's usually wear they're hair messy, from lack of care about how they look, Toboe was the same. Looking back on his grandparents and his relatives(Who he knew by picture, name, from reading the stone of KIA) they all had messy hair too, Hana was the exception. Toboe being so much like them… It unsettled Kiba, to think that one day, Hana and Toboe were expected to get married, and the genetically superior freak would one day join his family… Brr! It sent shivers up his spine…

"I'm leaving." He said standing up as Toboe seemed to be awakening from his sleep to occupy more of Hana's time, in the form of groping, and growling, and kissing and… God! The main bone Kiba had to pick with Toboe was that he had confidence in his actions, the moment Toboe had revealed his true form, he had practically fallen on Hana, immediately announcing his love for her. This was horrible; he had been meaning to do the exact same thing for Hinata! How cruel life was, that people all around him could find love, and he was still lagging behind… As Kiba opened the door, he could only imagine that Hana had somehow unglued herself from Toboe in order to ask him a question; "Where are you going to go?"

Kiba steeled himself, and took a deep breath before answering.

"To the Hyuuga estate…"

Kiba was gone before Hana had time to ask when he'd be coming back, and less time to wonder what he was going to do, because as though on cue, Toboe pinned her body to the sofa, a most satisfied smirk on his face. "Well, you know how we were talking about using every minute we had together? Let's get to work on that…" Hana had a devious smile on her face, before kissing the damn ninja, the two seemed to have something in plan for each other, and they had to make use of every minute of they're time… Who knew when Kiba was coming back?

KAK: O.O Whoa did that Chapter end a little… Smutty to you…?

Mokuba: My eyes! My eyesss!!!

Vladimir: Well, actually I would have preferred to see more HinataxKiba, but you seem to be so interested in you Mary-

KAK: It's not a Mary sue!

Vladimir: O.o Err… Your oc…. Your oc…

KAK: Damn right!

Aki: Sigh… Read & Review peeps, I think there'll be more HinataxKiba in there next Chapter… Trouble is, KAK is a bit obsessed with setting the setting up… Ja 'ne!

Shita: Guess where KAK got his oc inspiration from .

All: Who are you? o.O


	4. The Hyuuga Estate

KAK: Woo! I've got the inspiration for this chapter all fired up! Can you say: 'KibaHina?'

Lin: Not really…

All: And who are you?! O.O

Kiba walked down the familiar streets of Konoha, down the oh-so-familiar road that led to where Hinata lived. He clenched and unclenched his fist, they felt like they were on fire! His face… His hands… The sole of his foot… Each of them filled with tension, and pressure. He finally reached the Hyuuga home, he stood outside the gates for several minutes before he actually raised his hands to knock on the door, he almost fell into the home when the surface he was about to knock on flew open, almost hitting a girl about ten, maybe eleven. "Hanabi?" He asked surprised to see Hinata's little sister rather than Hinata herself. Hanabi was an unhappy little girl, of all the times Kiba had seen her, she had been unhappy, one day Kiba had gotten a rose for Hinata, determined to give it to her, when he had given up at the last moment. He gave the rose to Hanabi, who stared at it in shock, immediately looking up to see her father, who didn't look at the rose, or Hanabi, but rather at Kiba, and Kiba could not have seen a more horrible glare on anyone, Hozashi was demanding Kiba to leave with his eyes.

Kiba quickly made his retreat, normally he would have ignored such a glare, but it was so heavily amplified by eyes that reminded him of Hinata, he feared he might have cried into his sleeve like a child if he'd stayed. Kiba had begun to suspect that Hanabi was just a very dull, and uninteresting girl, that or she was on some sort of drug… Prescription or otherwise. "Uh, Hanabi, is Hinata home?" Kiba asked, embarrassed, he had been staring at her for a little while, before he remembered why he was there. "No." She answered robotically, Hanabi didn't move her head to look up at the dog-nin, she just stared straight at his stomach, she was so short.

"Er… Do ya know when she'll be back?" He ventured hopefully, bringing his hands up to scratch the back of his head. Hanabi still didn't move, "No, Hinata went to speak with the Hokage for information on her next mission." Kiba looked a bit disappointed, and his arm slowly came back down to his side, "Oh…" He said, crestfallen, he wasn't sure if he would have the courage to tell Hinata now! Of all the luck! Maybe some great force was conspiring to keep him away from happiness.

"But don't worry, she'll be back anytime now, is there something personal you need to speak to her about? You were embarrassed when I wasn't Hinata, and disappointed when I told you she wasn't here. You looked like you had been abused by your owner." Kiba looked a bit surprised, looking down at Hanabi, she still hadn't moved since she'd opened the door, and to hear her talking like that… It took a few more seconds for him to fully understand the words she'd said. "Did you just refer to me as a puppy?" Kiba asked Hanabi slowly, his sister might have said something similar when he was eight, when he'd soiled his bed sheets… Man he got an earful for that…

Hanabi smiled…no, it was more of a mechanical smirk, like he had pushed a button, that made Hanabi smile like that, fake, and cold. "Your surprised, good… Now, I must be going, Neji-san is looking for me, he just checked my room…." She began to close the door, and stopped. "Oh, Hinata's coming soon…" Kiba was a bit shocked by this behavior, what was Hanabi talking about? How was she so dead-on accurate with reading him? What was with those weird fortune tellings? And why did her smile vanish the second before she closed the door…? What was going on? "Hanabi-chan, time for your after noon training." Kiba heard from behind the door, "Hai, Neji-sensei." Kiba could only wonder how Hanabi could tell the future… It was weird…

His eye's lit up immediately,_ "Which means that Hinata should be here any minute!"_ He thought pleasantly, looking around, he smelled her before he saw her. The sweet smell of Dango… Green Tea… And an ointment that she made herself, Kiba's expression lightened considerably after the meeting with; 'The fortune-teller Hanabi' Kiba had a big silly grin on his face as he jogged along the road to where Hinata was bound to appear any minute! He made the turn around the corner to see Hinata stop in surprise to see Kiba, she placed a smile on her face, "Konnichiwa, Kiba-Kun!" Hinata said pleasantly, Kiba melted, hearing Hinata say his name… It sounded so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel…

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks, the silly grin glued to hisface, he tilted his head, making him seem a bit more like a cute dog. Hinata couldn't help but giggle, "That's cute Kiba-kun, I'm sure one day you'll catch a girl with that!" Hinata commented pleasantly, The grin vanished as quickly as it came, his stomach was thrusted into a bucket of ice where it shriveled, and shrunk,creating a black hole so that everything else in his body could disappear, the fiurst thing to get wrenched out of him was his heart. "Oh… Well, actually, I sorta wanted to talk to you… Ano… Do you remember that time I said that I was thinking of heading over to the flower shop? Well, I wanted to tell you that I did go, and…" Hinata's eyes widened, "You're going out with Ino-chan?! Kiba-Kun! That's great! Ino has been so sad lately, it's nice to know that you brought hope back to her life! After all, life is empty without love!" Hinata used to be ashy girl, a shy, ever-so-lovely wall flower… Now Hinata fit in with all the other girls, Sakura & Ino had actually conglomerated upon Hinata when they found out that she had a crush on Naruto, that was probably the beginning of the end. The end of the day when he could have her all to his self...

"Hinata-chan… Actually…" Kiba tried again weakly, he was having trouble saying words, the last of his nerves had been sucked out of him, into the black hole his useless heart had fallen through. "Kiba-kun, I actually meant to tell you something, it's a good thing that I found you here, we have a mission! With Tsume-chan!" Hinata had transformed, one would imagine that she had blossomed' into a young maiden. Surely her body had, and Kiba had been first to notice, the first time he'd seen a curve on Hinata had been the first night he found himself with a very 'happy' part of his body.

He remembered the day well, it had been the same day that his mother had informed him of, 'The bird and the bee's' The title sounded nice, but when his mother explained everything in full detail, intent on informing her son on every aspect about sex, he hadn't been able to look at Hinata for a week without thinking impure thoughts, of course that week he spent most of his time feigning sickness.

Hinata had blossomed… Truly blossomed… She was still shy, but no longer reserved, no longer afraid to speak, and he loved this Hinata just as much as the old one, but… Now she just didn't notice him… "W-What's the mission?" He asked weakly, his voice being wrenched form his body. "Were going to head to 'Oni-Kuni' to transport a bunch of antique weapons, it's going to be a long trip, maybe an A-mission, to transport the artifacts all the way to a museum! Course, we might lose one or two, which is why were going on a trip with Tsume-chan, and you! Were the tracking unit, so of course were going to have to find one if it gets lost." Kiba nodded slowly, halfly because he understood the mission, the other half because he was formulating a plan in his mind, one that involved the two of them traveling the country together…

"And Naruto-Kun is coming too! I think Tsunade-sama did it so that we could spend more time together, and-" Kiba might have lost track of the conversation after that.

KAK: Well, What did you think? I know, Hinata is a little OOc right now, but as I said before, (Or maybe I didn't make it clear enough…?) Hinata has been spending too much time with Naruto, and isn't that shy anymore, still shy, but not that shy.

Also, I do not own any song's I may have quoted in this fic… And, I'm sorry if you guys think that a whole chapter of Hana & Toboe is annoying, I sorta want to fill in enough detail before I initiate the next plot device… Remember, this fic isn't entirely KibaHina, okay, about 80 of it is, but this is 'Inuzuka tragedies' I never really implied for the tragedies to happen, only to one Inuzuka :D

Aki: Read & Review.

Ja 'ne!


	5. The Mission: Make the first move!

KAK: O.O Y'know, This is the third chap I've done in… two days… O.O I don't know how I'm doing it! Well, I'm sure a piece of it has to do with being without internet at my grandma's, hundreds of KibaHina thoughts flowing through my head, and the availability of an internet-less computer… sigh… I think this is how I made all my chapters…

Shita: It occurs to KAK that you guys don't know all of the words he's using in the story, SO, I've prepared a list... Hm… What's this word here…?

Lin: Sigh…

'Oni no kuni' Is translated into, 'land of ogres'

'Hokage' is translated into 'fire shadow' (Shita: I knew that!)

Ignoring you…

The suffixes 'san, chan, kun.' Are used added to show respect to someone older than you, intimacy with someone younger than you or a lover, and an intimate way to call a friend that you know adequately.

Those are the words and definitions, respectively.

'Hana' Mean's nose, it can also be used as the word for 'flower'

'Tsume' Mean's claw

'Kiba' Means Fang

'Toboe' Means howl, or howling

'Hinata' Means sunny place

'Naruto' is a word used for 'date' and it is also the name of the fish cakes placed on Ramen; they usually have a swirly design on them… Oh the irony…

Shita: Oh! Oh! Oh! What does Lin mean:P

Lin: … It doesn't mean anything…

Shita: Oh…

Lin: But Shita means something,

Shita: Really?!

Lin: Ya, look it up yourself…

Shita: T.T

KAK: O.O Did I buy some new helpers…?

"Okay! Are we ready to head out?" Tsume asked briskly, making Kiba wince at her cheerfulness, which, quite frankly was not like her. "No, let me wallow in my bubble of despair…" Kiba answered from the couch, he promptly placed a pillow over his face in an attempt to kill himself. The now grown and large Akamaru(A/N: Heh… I realized Akamaru wasn't in many chapters .; gomen) promptly grabbed the pillow in his teeth and pulled it off of Kiba's face, dragging Kiba off the couch in the process. "Whose side are you on…?" Akamaru wagged his large tail, and promptly trotted out the door.

Kiba groaned as Tsume patted Kuromaru's head affectionately. "Kuro, Don't boss anyone around… You wouldn't want a mutiny would you?" Kuro was almost as old as Tsume, so he was a very old dog, on his last mission with Tsume, he'd gotten a particularly nasty cut on his leg, which made him immobile for some time, and it still hadn't healed, so Tsume had to take the mission without him. "There won't be any mutiny because I can't boss anyone around from this friggin bed!" Kuro complained, speaking in human dialect, an odd thing for a dog to do (especially since none of the other dogs seemed to show any sign of speech) But nonetheless, Tsume ruffled the hair on his head, receiving an irritated snarl, before heading to the door. "Hana! You better not do anything while were gone!"

Tsume called, as Kiba pulled himself together and headed to the door. "Mother!" Hana whined from the stairs as though she were a child. "Ya, stop having sex like bunnies!" Kiba added it was bad enough he could smell very private fluids on his sister every night… Unfortunately, since Hana and Toboe had been sleeping in the same room, (The room next to his) He found himself a bit more, 'excited' these days than he would normally like.

"Kiba, get out of here!" Hana commanded appearing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a negligee; Toboe seemed to be attached to Hana similar to how that 'Onbaa' had been attached to Naruto. Tsume sighed when she saw Toboe, "Kuro, you now have more authority than Hana in this house." The black dog perked up immediately. "Of course!" Hana was shocked, Toboe didn't seem to care, he just nuzzled himself into Hana's neck.

"Bleh." Kiba commented as he and his mother left they're house, Akamaru trotting along next to them. "I know." Tsume answered; at first she'd been excited! Now she was desperately trying to stop them, it was like they couldn't stop having sex! They walked in silence for a few minutes before Kiba finally broke the silence, his good mood returning slightly. "I'm sure any day now you'll get that grandchild you wanted." Tsume mad e a sort of 'humph' sound, "Well, I had actually thought that my grandchild was going to come from you!" Kiba looked up at his mother in disbelief, "Really? What makes you think that?!" Tsume looked down at her son moodily, "Because you practically spent everyday with that Hyuuga girl…" Kiba blushed, hanging his head. "…And then you just let her get taken away by Naruto-kun…" Kiba made the same 'Humph' sound, now annoyed, Tsume sighed, "I thought I'd raised you with a decent pair… It's disappointing really…"

Kiba brought his hand up to rub hiss temple, and he sighed. His ego… So bruised… They walked the last few minutes contemplating the future, Tsume wondering if Hana and Toboe would really conceive a child. Kiba wondering if he really did have the balls to somehow get Hinata back.

Before they knew it, they reached Konoha's main gate, there was a big tarp over a wagon, and Kiba assumed that the artifacts they were supposed to carry was underneath. Indeed, he saw Naruto opening a flap of the tarp to peek inside, Kiba could see a glint of steel. He sighed, this was going to be a mixed trip, so Kiba decided to make a list of the pro's and cons of his mission.

Pro: Hinata was there.

Con: so was Naruto.

Pro: His missions with Hinata increased in success probability by 30

Con: his missions with Naruto decreased they're success probability by 30

Pro: Hinata smelled nice

Con: Naruto smelled like rotten milk, and stale ramen.

Pretty soon, Kiba had made a chart that showed a hundred reasons why Hinata was awesome, and why Naruto sucked.

After he'd made his list, Tsume gathered the Chuunin ninja's around her. "Okay, are you guys ready? The mission should take about three days to get to Oni no Kuni, and another three day's to get back. Still, expect the mission to last longer, there'll be ninja trying to steal the artifacts themselves, if we lose a single one, we'll have to go after it, this mission means a lot to Konoha, we need the money, especially since people have been going crazy over the rogue Monster in 'Rai no kuni' A lot of missions stopped coming in from over there. Look sharp!" The chuunin nodded, understanding they're mission objectives. Naruto seemed to be the most focused, probably since Tsume commented on the 'monster' in Rai no kuni. Using the 'm' word around Naruto always got him agitated. Hinata seemed to look disappointed that her 'happy care free Naruto' had been swapped with a 'goal-obsessed Naruto', but Kiba noticed this, and was very pleased. Maybe his mom didn't know, but she was actually helping him!

Tsume began they're mission, and Naruto got the mule that was supposed to carry the wagon strapped in, and Tsume got Akamaru acquainted with the old weapons. Leaving Hinata with nothing to do, and Kiba with a perfect opportunity.

"Hinata, let's head ahead of the group; to get a better view of the landscape!" Kiba said, grabbing Hinata's and and pulling her along after him, Hinata was a little surprised, but followed all the same, it wasn't like this was the first time Kiba had the intuitive idea of viewing the landscape. "Oi, Hinata! What do you think?" Naruto asked, holding his hand out to show the mule strapped into the wagon carelessly. "Eh? Hinata?" Naruto looked around, his girlfriend had dissapeared! "Tsume-chan! What just happened?" Naruto asked a bit disappointed, Tsume looked up from the antique sword, "Oh, I think my son just grew a pair…" Naruto was confused, wasn't Kiba already annoying enough? Didn't he usually ooze ego, and self-confidence?

Heck, up till then, Naruto and Kiba had been neck and neck in confidence, the only thing that was different about the two, was that Naruto had a girlfriend, and… "Eh?!" Naruto asked a light bulb flickering on in his head. "Kiba! Kiba! Get back here with my girlfriend!" Naruto called, they'd already disappeared, and Naruto was about to follow them, but Tsume stopped him. "Naruto-kun… Maybe you should learn to strap mules better?" Naruto looked around and found the mule grazing, away from the wagon, somehow getting out of the straps Naruto had attached to it. "Eh?!" He repeated.

KAK: W00T! I had fun with that! It may not be the best chapter ever written, but I had fun .

Lin: definitions again…

'Rai no kuni' means land of thunder. Just so ya know.

And in the author notte, he said: 'gomen' which means sorry.

Shita: Eh, eh, Lin-chan, What does my name mean?

Lin: sigh… Do you really want to know?

Shita: nod nod nod

Lin: sigh… Shita means Tongue…

Shita: … Tongue…?

Lin: Yes

Shita: Why would I be named tongue?!

Lin: Well, if the reviewer's know, they're smart people.

Shita: Nande?! They know?!

Lin: -- Read & Review please…


	6. The Sun

KAK: Okay, I'm sorry about the like... Months... Of non-posting, but I had made the other chapter like 2 months ago, I think in January, maybe on the 13th, thing is, I did it on my aunt's internet-less lap-top, and unfortunately, It isn't floppy-disk acceptable... T.T Fortunately( Right?), The plot goblins were stabbing me for the chapter where xx has a fight with xx, and also when xx finds xx in a situation like the filler... Also I've read a lot of Fanfiction... One that looks scarily like mine, only way more depressing. Anyway, here's the chapter, enjoy!

"Kiba-Kun!" hinata exclaimed as Kiba ran up the hill, Hinata had been steadily improving since Naruto had dissapeared, and hadn't stopped when he returned, but the fact of the matter was that Kiba was faster, he knew the terrain better, and he had longer legs than Hinata, Hinata was getting frustrated, why were they running? apparently, Kiba had some sort of technique greater than the Byakugan, because he simply looked up at the sky and exclaimed: 'We have to run!' She had activated her byakugan when he exclaimed, and surveiled the area quickly, there was nothing out of the ordinary, what was it? "Were gonna be late, Hinata-chan!" Kiba said, slowing down, he had a grin on his face as she caught up to him, what had brought this happy Kiba out of the brooding one?

"Whats so important Kiba-kun?" She asked exasperatedly, it wasn't like there was a time-limit, so long as they got all of the antique weapons to the museum in Oni-no kuni, and not a one was missing. "We just have to hurry!" Kiba commanded, Hinata 'hmphed,' and stoppeded in her tracks. Kiba stopped as well, dissapointed, stupid Naruto and his attitude rubbing off on her... "Kiba-kun, I demand to know what's at the top of the hill!" She pouted, if she were like Sakura, and Ino, she stopped moving, for a moment, Kiba though she might have stamped her foot, but Hinata had not yet reached that level of self-confidence. Kiba sighed, "It's a surprise." Hinata 'hmphed' again, "but if your not going to move, I'll move you!" He said, hinata held up her hands defensively, as Kiba made a sudden move towards her, she was surprised when she felt her feet leave the ground... Kiba had tripped her? No, she soon found herself horizontal, Kiba had sweeped her off her feet, and was carrying her up the hill with the speed only a shinobi could do. Hinata found some time among the trip to say: 'hmph!'

Kiba just grinned, this was awfully bold of him, he couldn't remember the last time he'd carried Hinata. when they were younger, Hinata had blushed the first time Kiba had done it, and since the first phew times, she hadn't blushed again, Kiba felt a sense of pride and joy as he could see her blush again, perhaps being carried now, that they were older... Was just a bit awkward for her... Which meant that she could now visualize Kiba as something more than a friend. To Kiba, this small blush, made him feel as though he had achieved a victoryin his battle with Naruto.

"Here we are Hinata," Kiba stated as his speed betrayed him, and they reached the top of the hill in under a minute, he tenderly lay Hinata on the floor, and Hinata mumbled a 'thank you' Kiba just grinned. Hinata would turn around any minute and- "Oh!" Hinata gasped, the sunset on the hill... It was a marvelous sight, Kiba'd traveled this terrain several times before, and he'd marveled at the sight of the sunset, Hinata must have been equally bowled over by the sight, such bright warm colors... The land below tinged orange... Hinata turned around to look back at the village of Konoha, the hokage faces were illuminated, almost as though they were alive again. "My... This is... Very beautiful..." Hinata said slowly, somehow, her hands had brought themselves up, and were now fidgeting with themselves. Kiba grinned wider. "And we almost missed it!" He exclaimed joyously, stretching his arms, the sun was beginning to dip past the horizon, the light beginning to fade.

"Let's head back Hinata." Kiba said, walking with a saunter that obviously meant he was pleased. Hinata nodded, her head was bowed, and her long hair covered her face, and yet, Kiba could still see, if not sense: The blush on her face.

"Got damnit! I should have known! The way he always seemed to watch Hinata...! I thought it was because she was his best friend! I'm going to hurt him!" Naruto ranted, Tsume nodded again and again, riding the mule while Naruto pulled the wagon, the mule seemed to be impervious to being strapped into the wagon, and Tsume had the wonderful Idea to channel Naruto's energy by pulling the wagon, the mule was now a convenient traveling companion. "Naruto, you know your talkingabout my son right?" "And what a son! Back-stabbing, girl-friend stealing-" There he goes again, ranting on such few things... Had Naruto really grown that attached to Hinata? He was an idiot at times, and Kiba might even mention that Naruto wouldn't even know if Hinata was having a bad day or not, but it was possible that Naruto really loved Hinata, it was possible... He did want to spend every minute with Hinata, she seemed to notice everything he said and did. If anything he loved Hinata's worship of him, being ignored and hated for years, perhaps Hinata was the most precious girl friend he might ever have.

"Would you mind keeping it down?" Kiba asked, appearing out of the forest with Hinata right behind him. "I think I'd know if I was a back-stabbing-" Hinata interrupted him. "Naruto-Kun, Kiba-kun just wanted me to surveil the area!" Hinata said hurriedly, Naruto still stared at Kiba suspiciously, but all the same gave Hinata protective hug when she walked over to him. _"Bastard!" _The two men thought, causing both of them to sneeze at the same time.

"Oi Kiba! I think some ones talking about you..." Tsume called helpfully. "Me...? Who would talk about me...?" Kiba asked back, locking glares with Naruto. Hinata seemed sorta flustered. 

Half an hour later, the wagon stopped, and the Shinobi(Plus one Nin-ken) Stopped to camp. Now ensue the second battle. "Alright! Hinata, can you help my pitch the tent?" Kiba called, Naruto twitched.

"Sure Kiba-kun! Throw me that peg please!"

"Okay!"

"Oof! It's heavier than I thought it would be,"

"Well, it is sorta different from what your used to..."

"Well, it's just that it's so big! I'm not sure if it'll fit..." 

"Well, I am an Inuzuka, so I didn't think it was that big of a deal..."

"It's fine Kiba-Kun, we'll just have to make it fit."

"I'LL DO THE TENT-ttebayo!" Naruto shouted, interrupting The two's conversation.

"Jeesh Naruto, you didn't have to do that..." Kiba said, obviously annoyed.

"Ano..." Hinata had been a bit startled by Naruto's outburst...

"Hinata-chan, while Naruto's making the tent, let's find a place to bathe."

"TOMARE!-ttebayo!" 

And while Naruto and Kiba got into another Argument, Tsume laughed, was it her fault she brought the 'heavy duty Inuzuka pegs'? Meanwhile Hinata was besides herself; _"Naruto-Kun is acting so strangely... Is it because of me...?"_

KAK: Poor Hinata-chan... She always thinks it's her fault...!! T.T You are not making Naruto go crazy Hinata-Chan! 

Mokuba: Well, you have to admit, your doing a lot to make her boyfriend look like an idiot.

KAK: Setto! Come get your brother!

SK(Setto Kaiba, SK for short): Ya, ya... Mokuba... I've got candy

Mokuba: R&R! Kyahh!  
Jap. Dictionary:

Tomare: 'stop!'

-ttebayo: … This is a symbol of how uncultured Naruto is, since NOT EVEN KIBA uses this suffix which is to make one sound tougher, using it however also makes u look more ignorant since not many educated people would dare use the suffix


	7. The Sexy Bonus Chapter Warning

Kak: BWHAHAAH! I'm back! XD . Anywho, I know only one or two, (cough iris D. end cough) people are reading this crud story, but even so, I'm glad that there are people reading it, and so, I will write!

Aki: Kekekek, she called you kougaAFK XD

Kak: . Shh! Disclaimer! Please!

Shita: Kak does not own Naruto, he is just a rabid fanboy/girl, and is doing this 'cuz he's a loser.

Kak:O

Shita: Well, you are. On with the fic!

* * *

Numbers in (#) Marks will be answered in the A/N section.

Begin; Super Sexy Bonus.

Warning: Possible M+ content

* * *

"Oh, my, GOD! Hinata! Those are huge!" Tsume cried, Causing Naruto and Kiba who were being good little ninja to turn bright shades of red. "Tsu-tsu-tsume-sama!" Hinata squeaked from behind a large wall of rock.

After detaching Naruto and Kiba from each others throats the night before, Tsume had ordered everyone to sleep immediately, then, she ordered Kiba and Naruto to sleep outside the tent. They're punishment: Sleeping out in the cold, with only each other's company'

Y'know, so that they could get over each others' gigantic egos, or at least make one of said egos recede. It didn't work, Tsume, Hinata, and Akamaru sat in the Tent, awake all night as the two hormone driven teenager's scuffled, and shouted swear words at each other.

As a result, the two smelled – badly – therefore, that morning, after they had packed up they're belonging's and headed out, they had to make a small detour; a fresh water spring was nearby, and Tsume would be damned if the two boys didn't bathe in it. But, of course, Tsume got it into her head that the spring needed to be used before it was tainted by the bodies of two dirty, and sour youths. In Lay-man terms: Girls first.

Ah!! Tsume-sama! Please, don't touch-!" (1)

Kiba and Naruto were trying to act like they weren't hearing anything by pretending to check the wagon full of rusty weapons and armor. There was a splash and Akamaru woofed. (2)

"Whoa… They're so soft… Tonight I'm sleeping on your chest Hinata, pillow's are nothing compared to these-!" (3)

"Ah! Tsume-sama! Please, what if they hear…?"

"They're red blooded young men, d'ya think they're not spying on us right now…?"

Kiba and Naruto were both in shades of red that combined might have rivaled Hinata.

"Wha-What? N-no, they wouldn't do that… Kiba's like an innocent puppy…!" Kiba face vaulted, and Naruto stifled his laughter. _"I'm an innocent puppy?! No!!! No wonder she's never even considered us being together!"_

"Gwahahahaha!!!" Tsumes loud and boisterous laugh broke through the air, shaking Kiba out of his revelry, and bringing Naruto out of his victory grin, the two looked over to the giant wall of rock that separated the caravan and the two bathing women. Wishing they had X-ray vision. (4)

"Oh, c'mon, Kiba? Innocent? Gwahahahaha!!!" The loud boisterous laugh cut through the air again.

Kiba felt his face flush red again, had several urges to end Naruto's life as he rolled around on the floor, clutching his stomach with one hand, and muffling bursts of laughter with his other.

"Wha-What do you mean…?" Hinata's voice asked, quavering, curious, a bit cautious.

"Oh, Hinata, how can you be so blind?! And with those eyes to boot!" Hinata's blush in response to Tsume's answer could almost be heard.

"Well, he is…" It was much lower in tone than her whisper's, but the trained male shinobis' ears picked up on it.

"It doesn't matter, so, what do you think about Naruto?" Tsume ventured,

"Ah-um-you see-er- what a-about him…?" Now Hinata's blush was deafening, surely the spring water must have been boiling with the flushes of heat that graced Hinatas face.

"You don't think he'd be spy'n on us?" Tsume asked incredulously.

"Ah-er-no-I-" Tsume cut Hinata off before she could turn her stutter off and answer.

"Hinata, if you do that one more time I'm going to turn your butt red!" Naruto stopped his laughing to allow a certain mischievious visualization enter his mind. Kiba was trying to replace the image of his mother with Ino.

"Tsume-sama, I… Trust Naruto…" Was Hinata's strained, stutter-free reply.

"Trust? So, what? Your saying you told him a secret and he's not going to tell anyone? Do you or do you not think Naruto might be spying on you right now…?!"

Tsume's voice rang with irritance, and Hinata froze up with worry, did she think Naruto was spying on her? Could he possibly be doing something so low, and disgusting…? True, he spent a lot of time with the more perverse of the San-nin, and occasionally he did transform into a sexy female version of himself, "I think…" Hinata began, but she ws silent, for several moments. "Well?" Tsume prompted.

"I think…" More moment's of silence.

"Hinata…?" Tsume asked with worry in her voice.

There was a splash of water, followed closely by a: "Hinata!!" (5)

"HINATA!!" The two male member's of the team called, vaulting over the rock wall, and receiving two very large boulders to the face. "G'it outta here, 'ya pervs!!" Tsume demanded. The two men nodded with eyes closed, and walked back to the camp site wobbily, covered in blood. Naruto had just experienced one of the most amazing nose bleeds in his entire life. While Kiba, who had experienced a very similar nosebleed, was trying to edit the image he had seen. (6)

Later that day, when Hinata had recovered from her faint in the host spring, and Tsume mercifully lied about her boyfriend, and best friend not having walked in on her nude figure. Attributing the fainting to stress from not sleeping the night before. And so, after reassuring themselves that Hinata was fine, safe and in good hands, they were allowed to wash.

"Dickless wonder!" (7)

"Dog shit!"

"DBZ RIP OFF!!" (8)

"STEREO TYPICAL CHARACTER!" (9)

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" (10)

Hinata had begun to cry silently. (11)

* * *

End Of Super Sexy Bonus.

* * *

Kak: For those of you wondering, this was more like a crack chapter than anything else. Sorta like a warm up. I am just using this chapter as a breeding ground to let my inspiration copulate and reproduce those goblins that make me update. This chapter should of course, be considered something that happened.

I needed the fan service .

* * *

A/N:

(1) Wait, touch what?!

(2) OMG Tsume just-?!

(3) O.o Yuri…

(4) Oh, cmon, that's just teasing!! .

(5) Poor Hinata-chan fainted because of the illogicalness that is realizing Naruto is not perfect. Or rather that it is blashphemous for her to speak ill of Naruto, and her brain couldn't comprehend the idea of speaking it. Her mind exploded.

(6) Hinata : Ok. HinataxIno: Ok. HinataxTsume(Kiba's mom): Error.

(7) Thank you Sai. (Naruto 2) Your slander of Naruto is appreciated, especially for this Bathing scene.

(8) It is known that Masashi kishimoto was inspired by akira toriyama, the creator Dragon ball Z, so whenever I want to slander Naruto, I just call him a rip-off super sayan. Seriously, he does not deserve a field of Kyuubi charka lifting his hair up and giving him super powers.

(9) ahem . Canine Character's, are awesome, however they do tend to follow certain stereo types: i.e. "Strong noses, fangs, self-confident, and a habit of being seen as rowdy, violent characters. These are the stereo types input to Canine-like or anthropomorphic characters in manga.

For more information look up 'Kotaro Inugami', 'Inuyasha', and 'Kouga'" Yeah, I should put that in wikipedia. :D

(10) That was Tsume irritated that she can hear everything they say.

(11) Poor Hinata-chan just realized they were listening to everything they said!


	8. The Village

Kak: phew, thank goodness I got that bonus Chapter out of the way, now I can get serious!!

Shita: Ew, over used Anime quote…

Kak: .

Shippou: Kak does not own Naruto, he is irritated he has to write this, constantly.

Kak: On with the fic!

* * *

The mission was A-ranked, and yet, the only person with any kind of semblance of worry about this, was Tsume. Tsume Inuzuka, widow, head of the Inuzuka Household, Thirty six years old, and mother of two, and a veteran ninja. She would not lie that the mission was being treated like that of a d-rank, the amount of times Kiba and Naruto had attacked each other proved to be quite humorous. At least now it seemed that the fights were starting to lower in frequency. Hinata, under Tsume's guidance, had decided not to pay any attention whatsoever to the two male companions. What she had hoped to have been a fun adventure with the two men she admired most in the world. Had turned into a foolish game of trying to impress her; which always ended in a fight. Naruto was jealous, and Kiba never backed down. This was how Hinata had viewed the male Shinobi. (1)

Tsume had advised Hinata train them, since apparently, they followed her like puppies, and any puppy that had to be trained, needed to be taught that they could not gain what it was they wanted by making a fuss. In this case, what they wanted was Hinata.

"Switch!" Tsume commanded, Naruto sighed with relief, and stopped his pulling of the wagon. Kiba groaned, and took Narutos place. Naruto meanwhile ran to where Kiba had been walking, next to Hinata, attempting just as futilely as Kiba, to start a conversation.

"Stop!!" Tsume commanded from her seat atop the mule. (2)

"Huh? What…?" Kiba asked oblivious, stopping the wagon.

Tsume sniffed the air anxiously, and Kiba took the hint, lifting his nose to the wind. Kiba seemed to freeze up as he acknowledged the smell. "Fire…" He growled. Tsume nodded, "Coupled with dust, blood, and roasted meat…" her face grimaced, "But the smell is far from delicious…" Naruto looked back and forth from Hinata, to Kiba, to Tsume, trying to figure out what was going on. Hinata raised her hand's into a hand seal. "Tsume-sama, do I…?" Tsume nodded. _"Byakugan!" _The vein's appeared on Hinata's face, the tell tale sign that Hinata had activated her Byakugan. "Ah!" Hinata said, shocked, her Byakugan fading from her face, she looked horrified. "Wha-what did you see…?!" Naruto asked, though he was obviously using restraint so that he didn't shout it out. Something he'd been working on, otherwise he would have immediately demanded what the smell's meant.

"I saw…" Hinata began slowly, her voice quavering, she sniffed, and closed her eyes, before bringing herself to her full height, now almost militaristic. "I saw the valley village being attacked… Several Shinobi, they were too far away to make out their head bands."

Naruto seemed shocked, but Kiba and Tsume both nodded gravely. "Perhaps they are planning an ambush…" Tsume began, "What? Why bother with destroying a defenseless village to ambush us?!" Naruto asked, enraged. "Then it's not an ambush…" Kiba said irritated, Hinata finished Kiba's sentence; "It's a warning…"

Naruto looked back and forth between the Shinobi who had down cast eyes, obviously thinking deeply. "W-well, we can just go around!" Naruto said, trying to bring the moral up with obviously a simple and excellent solution. "No, Naruto, it's called the 'Valley Village' because it's nestled in between two mountain ranges!" Kiba growled, Naruto looked up to the looming mountains, they didn't look so big, "We can just go up, and-" Tsume clocked Naruto over the head. "As 'easy' as you make it sound, those mountain's are dangerous, time consuming, and with enemy ninja just around the bend, we'd be sitting ducks." Kiba growled again, Hinata was still deep in thought. "They want us to fight them, head on." Hinata nodded. "They plan on ruining our mission, they don't care if we don't cross the mountains, so long as we don't get the artifacts to the museum…"

Tsume nodded, and cast a cautious glance at the wagon of armor, and weapons, each of them were rusty, and old. There was no glint or gleam to be cast when light shone upon them, even the tarp used to hide them from sight seemed unnecessary, why would a bunch of junk be so important? Why were ninja trying to stop them from taking antiques to a museum, at the expense of slaughtering a village?

"Hinata!" Tsume commanded, Hinata looked up from her train of thought, and nodded. "Look once more, but look carefully, what is on they're headbands?" Hinata nodded, she took a deep calming breath, before forming the seal of activation._ "Byakugan!"_ The veins appeared on her face once more, and the ninja waited patiently for Hinata to answer the question. The seal was undone and Hinata looked up to Tsume with confusion. "I saw the Kumogakure(3) symbol on the headbands, however…I also saw, captives, captive ninja, with the symbol of Iwagakure…(4) Tsume-sama, do you think that perhaps the battle has nothing to do with us?"

Tsume was lost in thought once more, "There is always the probability of what we expect, and what we do not expect, we must be prepared for anything. However, we can always make the situation our own, and know where the unknown factors will appear. Naruto, you will be a big part of this plan…!"

Naruto was grinning, of course, it was ingenious, the best idea in the world! And why? It centered around him of course! He could show them how skilled he was, and practically fix the whole problem himself! That was how awesome he was.

He cast Hinata a big grin, which caused her to blush and look away, Kiba scowled, and Tsume was impassive as usual. The donkey gave an irritated honk at having to drag the wagon. The wagon stopped abruptly, and everyone looked to the sky, there were Kunai everywhere! The wagon did not move, even as Kunai rained around them, sinking into the dirt. No one took a hit, they stood in a circle of Kunai. Ninja appeared around them immediately, the ninja did not show any sign of surprise, nor fear. Even as the enemy ninja made several handsigns, before placing they're hands to the ground.

Electrity surged in the air, through the Kunai circle, and upward. A physical manifestation of Chakra. An electrical barrier to keep the Shinobi inside. "Let us pass! We Konoha(5) ninja no longer have any quarrel with the Ninja of Kumo, let us pass lest you plan on inciting another war!" Tsume barked, fierce despite the present circumstance. A Kumo-nin, older than the rest, perhaps mid, to late twenties, let out a laugh. "Relax ya old bitch, we don't want a war, we just want what's in that caravan of yours, give it to us, and we might let you live… As Prisoners…"

"To hell with that! You know what that could do to our reputation!" Kiba growled angrily, the Kumo-nin laughed again. "And what do you think letting you pass will do to ours…?" He must have found himself funny, because he laughed again. "You'll take the caravan over our dead bodies!" Tsume growled, baring her teeth like a dog. "Well, if that's what you want…" The kumo-ninja began with more than just a hint of humor, "Tori, ino, ryu, inu, ino, nemi-"(6)The Ninja began, beginning a set of handseals. "Naruto, now!" Tsume commanded, and with a great shout, the tarp on the wagon flew open, and several Naruto's flew out, each screaming battle inarticulate battle cries. "Ryu, tora!"

The cloud ninja finished, making the seal of the tiger, pointing at the barrier of electricity that housed puffs of smoke, from exploding Shadow clones. The electrical barrier fizzed once more, as an explosion was heard, contained within the Kunai electrical field. The kumo ninja watched as the smoke cleared, and grimaced to find no remains, non, no metal, no wood, no blood, no bodies. Nothing. "So, it had been Shadow clones combined with the transformation jutsu… And we fell for a childish trick…" The kumo ninja growled, clenching his fists. "Gah!" one of the ninja nearest to the ring leader cried out, before sinking into the earth. Another ninja cried out, and was also dragged into the earth. "It couldn't be…!" The cloud ninja said in surprise, looking behind him to find several ninja, the emblems of Iwagakure glinted in the sunlight. "We are under attack!!"

"Hurry the hell up Naruto!" Kiba commanded, Naruto growled, "What the hell have you been doing?! Temme?!(7)" Naruto demanded, as he pulled the wagon through the streets of the ransacked village, an uncomfortable 'gu-chunk' was heard every time the wagon rolled over a dead body. "I free'd the Iwagakure ninja didn't I?!" Kiba retorted, "Attack! Were under attack!" Cried a lone kumo-ninja, realizing the appearance of Naruto and company. Kiba lowered his body closer to the ground, before he picked up his speed, he became like a blur, slicing the kumo-nins throat, before returning to formation around the wagon.

"Watchout!" Hinata called in surprise, her Byakugan blazing, even as she jumped into the air. The other Konoha Shinobi reacted at once to Hinata's call, however, Naruto, carrying the wagon across the battle field, could not bring the wagon into the air with him, the Wagon disappeared under the earth, sucked almost immediately. "You dumb ass! What the hell were you-" "-Hinata! There!" Tsume called, pointing to a retreating figure. Hinata acted immediately, making several hand seals, before turning on her heel, she made a circle once, before thrusting her palm in the retreating figures direction.(8) The figure was kneeling at the wagon, newly unearthed. How unfortunate that moment's after achieving his goal, he came into contact with Hinata's vacuum palm technique, passing him out easily. "Kiba! Akamaru!" Tsume commanded. "dig the wagon out of the dirt, then high tail it out of here ASAP! Hinata, determine whether or not there are any other ninja in the area with your Byakugan, and then direct Naruto to set up sentry shadow clones! Once your done with that, get out of here as well! I will follow and erase your trail! Hurry!"

The command's were given and followed immediately. In moments the sound of drills from Akamaru and Kiba were proof that they had performed they're man-beast clones, and were digging the wagon out. Adding to the din of far off fighting, screams of bystander's not yet dead, was the sound of several 'poofs' Naruto's shadow clone technique. "Naruto, cover the roofs, and the street, when you're done, make sure you put some shadow clones hidden in the sides of the mountain, if they manage to get by, those would be perfect ambush points!" soon the wagon was dig up from the earth in which it had been captured, and the street was covered in Naruto's, "Cmon Hinata!" One of the Kiba's called, the other Kiba was already pulling the wagon along as fast as he could manage. Hinata nodded, "c'mon Naruto!" she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him away. "But what about Tsume-sama?!" He asked, Hinata shook her head in response. "She'll be fine, let's go!" Kiba assured Naruto, the ninja disappeared from sight quickly.

"POOF POOF POOF POOF! TOMARE-TTEBAYO! POOF POOF POOF!"(9) The streets were rife with covered in smoke, Naruto's shadow clones exploding one after the other, not one seemingly able to put up a fight. "SHIT! THEY GOT AWAY!!!" One of the ragged, and dirty Iwagakure ninja shouted, "Quick! Follow em! And when you can- Hey look! There's one still here! Get her!"

"Tori, inu…" Tsume said under her breath, looking up from her set of hand seals, she reached into her Jounin chest pocket, pulling out a very large scroll, which she unrolled, and spiined about her, the wind picked up and the dust around her feet began to rise, creating a circle around her. With one hand raised in the sign of the bird, she released all her charka. "_Area Of Effect; Sense obliteration!_"(10) Tsume called out, the ninja held up they're arms in defense of what obviously was an extremely powerful jutsu, there was a deafening ringing shot from the scroll, along with the most brilliant light, the most foul smell, and the most unnerving prickling sensation.

The trio of ninja, plus Akamaru, sat panting in a clearing, exhausted from their run. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba…." Naruto repeated, tired, "What… About… Your mom…?" Kyuubi jinchuuriki(11) or not, regenerative abilities did not help with long term sprinting. "She… Should be fine…" Kiba responded, his face and voice were strained from the run, it was impossible to tell whether he was lying, or even a bit worried. "How's… Hinata…?" Kiba managed to breath out, Naruto looked up to Hinata, who was panting more ragged than the others. Shorter legs, sprinting for long distances, and prolonged use of the Byakugan, taxed both her body, and chakra. She took one deep breath, before looking up to meet the gaze of the two male Shinobi. "I am fine… Don't bother yourself… With me…"

Kiba fell onto his back, breathing hard, eyes closed. Somehow, in the light of all these things happening, Hinata had managed to stay true to herself; she kept her promise of self-confidence, and she made herself stronger. She was just as tired, if not more than the two males, but was determined not to show it. That took will power. And god, Kiba really was in love with that woman.

* * *

Kak: So, I just thought I'd better put the action in there, before people wondered why it was general… Actually I should probably change the category to Action/drama, I think I'll get to work on that, sorry tragedy, your just not cutting it… Yet… Expect several category, and Title changing, this has been too much for me. I will describe how the ninja look, if anything I will find some kind of picture, furthermore if you feel I skimped on any details, just say so, and I will contact you, and try to clear it up. I know I'm not the best author in the world but I appreciate you for reading this. I tried to make Hinata as self-confident as she could be, you might have noticed that after seeing the destruction of the village, she steadied herself, and became professional. Please make sure the A/N section did not answer your question before you ask one. Please And Thank You.

Kouga: R&R!

(1) Hinata does not realize Kiba is also jealous; she is attributing his behavior to his normal behavior

(2) Tsume has taken to riding on the mule, since Naruto can't get it to pull the wagon. The mule is left behind by the end of the chapter.

(3) Cloud (Kumogakure: village hidden in the Clouds)

(4) Rock (Village hidden in the Rocks)

(5) Leaf (Konohagakure; village hidden in the Leaves)

(6) The seals for the jutsu: Bird Boar Dragon Dog Boar Tat, and finishing the justu: Dragon Tiger.

(7) Ass hole :D or another bad word I don't know in Japanese :\

(8) A Hyuuga clan technique, Neji used this in Shippuuden, if it is a clan technique Hinata should have access to it, since technically Hinata too was supposed to learn '_Kaiten_' Neji just learned it first… And without supervision…

(9) The sounds of Naruto's shadow clones exploding, plus a futile yell of 'stop'.

(10) I could not translate this, please forgive me, I didn't have the resources. A jutsu that elminates the use of the senses in a certain area.

(11) jinchuuriki Tailed beast carrier ninja. Someone with a monster inside them.

(Unplaced Author's Note) The 'village in the valley' is a vague term to describe a village nestled between two mountains, sorta like a village in a canyon. The village should be viewed as the one Kiba Naruto and Hinata visited in the Bounty hunter filler arc. However, there is no space between the houses. This village was attacked by the Kumo ninja, and should be considered wiped out, anybody still alive, might have run for it. No, the 'Village In The Valley' is not a ninja village.


End file.
